1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of creating, from a script image including a plurality of markings superimposed on a plurality of character strings, fill-in-the-blank questions that require marked character strings as answers to the questions.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a technology of creating a fill-in-the-blank question by reading a script image in which a character string that is to be an answer to a question is designated by a handwritten marking, extracting a marking image from image data of the read script, extracting the character string at the marking position, deleting the character string at the marking position, and setting a blank at a portion from which the character string has been deleted. Optical character recognition (OCR) is known as the technology of extracting character strings.